


Perfection

by ziamistheworld



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, High School AU, M/M, lots of fluff really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:24:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziamistheworld/pseuds/ziamistheworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is a new student at Liam's new school.<br/>or<br/>Where Zayn is really good in art and Liam is totally not falling for his biology partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfection

It wasn't a regular day for Liam today. The wind seemed to go on the opposite direction, it was getting colder in the middle of spring, everyone seemed in a crappy mood. Liam walked into his last period of the day, knowing it would all be the same. Louis and Harry touching each other, goofing off, and Niall eating something from his lunch. Those were just things that never changed. Never. Liam went up the stairs and into his biology classroom. He sighed and put his stuff in the empty desk next to him. Niall sat beside him eating some weird looking sandwich today, Harry sat in front of him while Louis sat across the room. The last bell rang meaning class was going to start soon. Liam laid back and looked at his notes in front of him.  
  
Zayn wasn't the nice guy, really. He was more of a troublemaker, the bad boy. People misunderstood him, not many people knew much about him. Just immediately after they saw he wasn't a straight A student they thought he was trouble. Yeah, he might have fought with the football players because they called him names, but that was it. And that's why he had to move, the stupid football players tried kicking him out from school. Zayn left before they made it official against him. Of course, his Facebook was still mobbed by angry football players claiming revenge, but he could care less.  
  
Zayn looked through the crumpled paper in his hands, trying to find his next class. Oh why did he even bother coming? This was all a piece of bull. Zayn sighed and looked at the room numbers and found it right in front of him. He groaned and slowly opened the door, looking at everyone. And of course, everyone looks at him like he was some sort of mutant. He slowly moved his feet into the class room and gave his schedule to the weird biology teacher.  
  
"So, Zayn Malik, right?" The teacher said looking up at him studying his expressions, which believe it or not, Zayn could hide very well. When needed.  
"Yeah."  
"Alright lad, sit right there on the empty desk next to Liam. Liam, move your stuff please."  
  
Zayn turned his attention on the guy to seemed to be called Liam. Liam didn't look like the mean sort of guy, he looked, innocent. Liam put his stuff down and looked up at the new guy. He was tall -but Liam was still a bit taller-, a beautiful tan colored skin that made him look as pale as Edward in Twilight, breath taking eyes that were complemented by those curled eyelashes, dark hair spiked up making the guy seem tough, and pretty much everything about him. Liam was brought back to reality when he heard the sound of someone's phone going off. Oh damn, had he really just stared at this new kid? Well shit...  
  
The class when on and on talking about cell division and mitosis. Boring stuff to Zayn's eyes, making him sleepy. On the other hand Liam was paying attention and taking notes about the lesson. Liam was an all straight A student, perfect. Zayn started to draw on his notes, swirls and shapes that meant nothing but pure boredom. He sighed and looked over at his classmate. What was his name again?  
  
 _Keenan?_ _Dean?_  
  
No, it was... It was _Liam!_ There we go, Liam. How did he get Dean from Liam? Ehhh, whatever. Liam wasn't a bad looking lad actually. He had nice broad shoulders, a pale but still tannish skin tone, sandy brown hair that went perfectly with his skin tone. He wasn't bad at all, but the thing was Zayn didn't know what he was. Straight? Gay? Bi? He didn't pay much attention to those things, unless he absolutely had to. He sighed and slipped out of his seat as soon as the bell rang. Liam looked over at the olive-skinned lad who was going out the door. Zayn was really handsome to Liam's eyes, but he knew Zayn wouldn't be interested into him. Or maybe any guy at all. Liam's walked out and waited for the boys to join him.  
  
"Liam! Mate, I saw you staring at new pretty boy!" Louis teased Liam. Liam quickly put his hand on Lou's mouth and muffled his next few words.  
"Louis, I wasn't staring! Staring is rude!"

  
"Liam, we all saw you besides Harry who was drawing Lou's bum in the corner of his notes." Niall said raising his eyebrow at Harry. Harry blushed bright red and hid his face into Lou's neck. Liam could swear Harry was whispering naughty things into Lou's ear, all you had to do was look at Louis biting and licking his lips. Liam chuckled and looked at them. Oh how he wished for someone to call his own...

• • •

  
It's been a couple of weeks and Zayn has finally settled down into his new "home". Is not that he wants too, he needs to. School has been going, well um, the usual. His grades no higher than a C+, himself being alone most of the time, no friends really. He was categorized into the "hot loners". Personally he thought it was bull when the "popular" people would categorize other people into categories. People weren't items, they weren't things, they had feelings. Like himself.  
  
He sighed as he walked into his art class, the only class he seemed to be passing with a A-. Today was a free day. They could draw anything they wanted really. Zayn grabbed his journal and asked the teacher for permission to go outside and draw. She let him go, as soon as he flashed her with a his breath taking smile. Zayn sat under a maple tree, taking in all the smells and sounds from around him. He took out his pencil and got to a blank sheet of paper. Minutes seemed like hours, every stroke of the pencil on the paper seemed like someone failing to light up a match. Everything seemed odd, he didn't know what he was drawing only that it had to be perfect. Fixing every little mistake he did, making the shadow perfectly in match with the non-existing sun in his picture. Everything had to be perfect. It had too.  
  
Zayn heard a car horn go off and quickly pulled away from his drawing. He gasped and took a look at his newly created art work. He traced some lines over with his finger, being careful not to smear any lead over the perfectly drawn face. He traced the jawline of the face, lightly biting down on his lower lip. He had drawn Liam. From the only few time they'd glanced at each other, Zayn knew Liam's face completely. The way his eyelashes would make a dance on his cheek bones when Mr. Weirdo's biology class was really boring, to the way he seemed mesmerized by science. The way his eyes seemed to shine when he smiled, oh, if only he could put that much life into his drawing. And that was one of the many if's that ran through his mind every now and then. If only he could show to Liam. If only he wasn't a loner. If only...  
  
Liam saw Zayn in the hallway as he went into his math class, which it happened to be across from Zayn's. Liam's gaze followed Zayn as he went into his class, why was he following Zayn again? Damn. He tried paying attention through his classes, but all he thought about was that olive-skinned boy that made his heart flutter every time they exchanged looks. And he was also the reason his biology grade was dropping. He didn't find mitosis and cell division interesting, instead he found himself drawing weird doodles that said 'Zayn' over and over again.  
  


• • •

  
Zayn shuffled his feet up the stairs and into the biology classroom. He groaned as he sat down on his seat looking down at his hands. He didn't know what he would do if he had to face Liam. He would probably blush bright red - making him look like a total retard - and chew on the inside of his lip, - like when he's nervous - but then he's still look at Liam because he couldn't miss the option of drawing that boy again. But this time even better than before. With a lot more shadow and detai-  
  
"Zayn and Liam."  
  
The weird teacher said making Zayn burst from his bubble, or well, his mind. Zayn looked up at the teacher and then slowly turned his gaze over at Liam. On the other hand, Liam was trying to erase some hearts on his paper that had 'Zayn' written all over.  
  
"Today, we will be doing a lab. I have given you each of you your partners, so please get into a lab table and get to work."  
  
Liam glanced over at his partner and gulped slowly, what was he gonna do? Zayn was shocked, he knew how to hide his emotions but some how Liam knew how to get passed them. The boys slowly go up and walked to a lab bench slowly. They sat next to each other, sharing only one microscope. Their hands brushed past each others as they passed the materials back and forth. Zayn was actually glad he could touch Liam, not in the inappropriate way, but as a friend. Liam was thinking the exact same thing, maybe they could become friends.  
  


• • •

  
It's been a few days and Liam was in a bad mood. Zayn hadn't come to school for the last three days, and really, it was starting to worry Liam. The boys saw a change in Liam's actions when the raven-haired-pretty boy hadn't showed up after their lab. Liam felt tense to their eyes, they would try to comfort him but he would go away. He'd wait for Zayn's car to show up every morning with that slick leather jacket he always used to wear, but nothing would show up. Liam would eat alone under the maple tree Zayn would sit under and sketch Liam's flawless face. Liam didn't know about theses sketches. Zayn made sure he didn't.

• • •

  
On the next weeks, Zayn finally decided to show up. But only to lunch. He didn't want to see the teachers' faces again. He wanted to leave, he wanted to be free. As always Zayn would park his car - in his spot which happened to be next to Liam's - and walk to what became his maple tree. Today, he'd come to find someone else under his maple tree, Liam. Zayn tried going back into his car, but Liam noticed him and have him a smile. Zayn realized he made a friend.  
  
He sat down next to sandy haired lad and took out his journal. Flipping through pages of complicated drawings, he finally found a clean one. Liam looked at what Zayn was doing, settling an apple at an angle on which the sun hit it making a shadow. Liam studied Zayn's expression and he moved the apple, how his eyebrows furrowed making him look like an expert. He looked Zayn's actions as he drew the apple into the paper, how he would mumble out cuss words when he messed up. And he realized something, he had fallen completely head over heels over this olive-skinned lad.After about ten full minutes of drawing and Liam's staring, Zayn was finally done. He looked at Liam and showed him the picture.  
  
"That looks... Wow." Liam said sounding a bit flustered by the other boy's drawing.  
"I could've done better if I had more time." Liam looked at Zayn, giving him a weak smile. Then Liam asked Zayn the one question he wasn't ready for.  
  
"Can I see your sketches?"  
  
That simple question made Zayn flustered and his palms sweaty. By now he had at least ten different sketches of Liam. Smiling, frowning, with his eyes closed, when he was sucked into the teacher's lesson, when he bit his lip the first time they sat down in that bench lab, and pretty much anything that ran through his mind. Liam chewed on the inside of his cheek and sighed.  
  
"It's fine if you don-"  
"It's okay, you can see them."  
  
Zayn knew that if Liam knew now, he wouldn't have to explain it later. Now or never, right? Liam flipped through the pages and stopped in one. He slightly ran his thumb over the lead and around the curves. It looked so familiar, so... Him. It couldn't be him though, every detail about the picture seemed so god-like. Nothing like Liam, well maybe a few things but nothing really. The picture looked like a Greek god had been sculpted into the sheet of paper. Liam looked through the next few pages, more of this god-like figure came. He looked up and saw Zayn, who was playing with the apple.  
  
"Zayn, i-is this me?" Zayn gulped and slowly nodded. Zayn's mouth felt dry and swore he looked stupid.  
"Oh Zayn..."  
  
Liam couldn't bring the words to his mouth, all he knew is that he didn't look anything like this god-like figure. Zayn was nervous and refused to see Liam's eyes. Liam put the journal down and looked over at Zayn, he was perfect to Liam's eyes and all he could say was a simple, "Thank you."

Zayn met Liam's gaze and smiled. Zayn felt his knees go weak and a strange feeling in stomach. The boys both exchanged looks and slowly began to lean in. They didn't know if this was how one would do it, all they knew was it felt right to them. They gently pressed their lips together, slowly moving, everything needed to be perfect.  
  
Like Zayn's drawing.  
  
 _Perfect._


End file.
